


Mess Me Up So Good

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan invites Danny around to his house to stay the night for the first time as new secret boyfriends.</p><p>Spoiler: It turns out better than their wildest, kinkiest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Me Up So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, are you ready for this? As usual lately, all I had was one image (Ryan on a bed, go figure) and somehow it morphed into this mad thing! I'm no stranger to writing kink, but I haven't even written full on sex with these two until now. Talk about throwing myself in the deep end. Hopefully the banter and cute stuff balances it out a bit lol...
> 
> Trashcan hellbabies, it's time to party up a real storm. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Ryan looks down at his watch and sighs, leaning back on his sofa because he's trying not to get up and pace. They'd agreed a time and a place, after an early morning shoot, and he's starting to wonder if he's been stood up in his own home when the doorbell sounds followed by a quick one-two knock on the front door. He smooths his hands against the thighs of his jeans and goes to answer it, walking casually and keeping his expression neutral at least until he opens the door. He can't help his mouth twitching into a smile as Danny stands with his back to him, rucksack on his shoulders and hat on his head. He looks disconcertingly young before he turns his scruffy face Ryan's way, blue eyes sparkling as they look at each other.

He clears his throat and affects a serious look. “What time do you call this? I thought we agreed,”

“Yeah, and I'm not that late,”

“Hm, try _half an hour_ ,”

Danny shrugs. “I had to make sure I wasn't followed.”

Panic suddenly bursts through Ryan's chest. “What? Come on, get inside, quick,” he says and drags Danny over the threshold by his sleeve, popping out to eye the quiet street he lives on for a moment before he shuts the door behind himself.

But Danny laughs. “Alright, calm down! It was a joke. As if anybody would think to do that. Nobody knows I'm here. I'm just boring old late. 'S'not like we have to go back into work today, so there's no need to rush.” He pulls Ryan closer by the front of his jumper, the navy making his blue eyes shine bright and his eyelashes flutter shut as Danny kisses him, chaste but slow. He licks his lips as he breaks away. “Mr Secretive.” he murmurs, begrudgingly fond.

Ryan rests their foreheads together and cups his jaw. “Sorry, I'm not ready to share you yet.” He kind of already does with their line of work, but he's pretty certain Danny gets what he means. He's not ready for people to know that this thing between them now runs deeper than friends.

“It's fine. It's kinda cool hiding in plain sight. Although you've got to remind me no tongues in scenes. I'm gonna forget.”

“But where's the fun in that? As long as no one notices, you can do whatever you like,” he smiles and tugs playfully on the straps over Danny's shoulders.

Danny's arms slide around his waist and Ryan dips his head slightly to kiss him with more fervour, standing in his hallway and getting carried away by the feel of their lips and their bodies coming together.

There might not be people to walk in on them here (that time in the dressing room with Kelvin was certainly a close one), but the same can't be said for animals and Ryan reluctantly steps away as paws scampering and growling suddenly reaches their feet.

“Hey, what's all this?” he says as Tommy barks and he bends to pick him up, “It's just Danny. You've met him before, ya daft thing,”

He's surprised when Danny seems wary. “He's not gonna, like, follow us upstairs or somethin', is he?”

“We're going upstairs, are we? I haven't even given you the grand tour.” Ryan raises his eyebrows and Danny blinks between him and his dog both looking at him, Ryan's fingers scratching under Tommy's jaw. 

“It can wait. C'mon, you asked me 'round,”

“I remember, and it's the first time you're staying.” he grins, leaning in, dropping his voice lower, “By the way, nice bag. What d'ya pack? Underwear and a toothbrush?” He watches, pleased, as Danny huffs a laugh and scratches the back of his neck, Ryan still smiling helplessly. He nods to the stairs. “Go on up, I'll just be a sec.” He stares at his dog huddled in his arms. “Because you, my friend, are staying down here, where you can't cause trouble.”

Danny opens his rucksack and shoves his hat inside, putting his belongings onto the armchair by the window in the living room before he goes upstairs, Ryan watching him until he rounds the corner of his staircase and disappears. He breathes out into the quiet, hearing Danny's footsteps above his head, pets his dog to calm him some more then places him down in his favoured spot on the sofa instead of his bed in his pen.

He walks to the bottom of the stairs and squares his broad shoulders. “Okay, Hawley. Be cool. You can do this. So he's staying the night? It's fine.” What he sees when he walks into his bedroom smashes any nerves he might've had because Danny seems to be snooping through his wardrobe. “Am I interrupting?”

He spins around, jaw slack. “It was open!” he protests, “I was only...looking.”

Ryan laughs. He's friends with a snooper. Who knew. 

It's well and truly broken the tension he was feeling and he smirks as he goes towards him and puts his hand on the wall behind Danny, looming effectively, although slightly ruining it by internally congratulating himself for being rather smooth. “Would've thought you'd prefer me out of my clothes, not in them,”

Danny looks up at him, gets that look in his eyes that he's seen as Aaron, a shock split second of open vulnerability, like he's gonna say something kinda revealing, like how he looks _good_ in clothes or something just as cute, but he kisses Ryan without saying anything instead. He rolls with it and unzips Danny's hooded jacket, used to the familiarity of divesting his Aaron clothes in a scene, but far greedier to get his hands beneath his t-shirt and smoothing across the warm skin of his belly. Danny's hands meanwhile are braced on his chest and he shoves Ryan backwards a few steps, angling him onto the double bed and their mouths coming apart so they can undress faster. Ryan sits up, pulls off his jumper and drops it in the same place as Danny's t-shirt, pulling him in by his belt loops to kiss his stomach. He's never been more glad, even borderline relieved, that Danny has none of the hang ups or the tragic history of Aaron, his gym sessions rounding out his chest and arms nicely, his capable fingers scratching through the back of Ryan's hair, making shivers run down his spine.

“You do know your curtains are wide open, right?”

Ryan looks up from under his lashes and Danny's hand slips to the nape of his neck as he stares at the window. “And this is you wanting me to get up and close them...?” He swiftly draws them, miserable grey light casting a hazy glow into the room as he's aware of Danny behind him. He turns his head. “Happy now? All my neighbours are gonna guess what I'm up to.”

“Doubt it.” he quips and kisses his freckled shoulder, following the line until he finds his mouth again. 

Ryan turns first and their fingers scrabble to undo each other's jeans as they stumble back to the bed. Danny's already kneeling when he lands and making quick work of the rest of Ryan's clothes, tugging off his jeans from the hem and his socks and he grins as he's left in his underwear and tips his chin at Danny to catch up. They return to kissing, but Ryan feels a restlessness thrumming through his bones, so eager to get Danny naked and under him that he's squirming, trying to pin the other man down long enough to make it happen, but he knows Danny gives as good as he gets and gives up with a huff for breath when he knocks Ryan flat.

“Sorry,” he half laughs at himself, as Danny moves into his side and noses at his bare throat. “Just...you're here, in my bed. Want you.”

Danny's hand slides down his torso to cup his cock. He's so hard it's embarrassing how quick. “Mm-hm.” he says simply, but Ryan can tell he's smiling against his skin. Ryan touches his waist as Danny edges closer, like a reflex, and he's heading for his arse when suddenly he has his biceps pressed back on the mattress and Danny above him, triumphant. He rolls his hips forward and their groins rub together, pulling a tortured gasp from him. He wriggles helplessly, Danny's thighs bracketing his own.

He leans over, eyes shrewd. “What's with the fidgeting? If you don't stop, I'll have to, I dunno, tie ya down or somethin',”

Ryan blinks fast, mouth partly open but struggling to breathe as his pulse starts thudding in his ears and his dick strains in his underwear. His world narrows in on Danny and that one thought. It was a throwaway comment, a crack that has no place being between them, but Ryan's eyes flicker towards his open wardrobe anyway. Fingers press harder into the muscles of his arms before they release and Danny climbs off him, having noticed what he was looking at and taking the bait. It's not often he wears a tie, but he has a couple and Danny rifles through them slowly, facing Ryan and making a joke of it by putting them to his chest. There's a black tie that looks great against the gold of his skin, despite the fact that he won't be wearing them, and although Ryan can't find his voice, it's one he chooses, along with a dark blue and a third just in case. He pulls them taut between both hands, the air snapping over the material, and Ryan watches him kneel onto the bed, their eyes mutually taking each other in. Danny's roam to his biceps. He hasn't moved his arms from their raised position.

“Hey,” he says firmly and Ryan chews at his lip. “We don't have – if this is too - ”

“I've done it before,” he blurts out, then rushes to add, “on screen. Y'know, had – them tied.”

Danny smiles, remembering, and straddles Ryan's lap, not pressing for more information on what he said first. There's always a next time. His weight is reassuring, grounding. “Good job it was a big enough boot in that car. Pretty sure we were all fucking up our lines so you'd have to do those noises over and over though.” His grin morphs into something softer. “Is that how you want – now? Or we could...” He reaches behind and pushes his hand into Ryan's boxer briefs to grip his cock, stroking him a couple of times.

He knees Danny in the back. “No. You pick.” he breathes.

He complies and avoids Danny's gaze as he wordlessly puts his wrists together and has one tied and then the other until he has to loop the third tie around both and lean up to thread it through a gap in the metal headboard.

“Maybe we should have a safe word,” It sounds like another joke but, whilst his mouth is curved, his eyes are steely and brook no argument. 

It comes to mind instantly. “Dubai.”

Danny nods and sits lightly on Ryan's chest. His eyes go round as Ryan wets his lips with a slow roll of his tongue. This close he can smell him and feel him so acutely, the fuzzy hair on his legs pressed to his ribs and the bulge in his pants, his masculinity making his mouth water. He soon shuffles down to Ryan's feet and is back to being mischievous, pulling his boxers off with ease. He does the same to himself, standing proud, and bends to kiss Ryan's ankle. Ryan shuts his eyes and tests his binds, focusing so much on how tight and amazing it feels that he's not paying attention to what Danny's doing down there until something wet drags against his instep. Ticklish, he flexes his foot, his eyes snapping open as Danny's tongue aims to swipe at his toes. He erupts into laughter so quick, he narrowly misses kicking him in the mouth. Thankfully, no harm's done and Danny's still smiling as he leans over him on all fours.

“Y'know, I hadn't really thought that I could do whatever I wanted right now. I could kiss you anywhere, blow you,” he muses and drops his voice to a low, rough whisper, “Fuck you.” Ryan can't disguise his gasp because their faces are so close. He's shaking, trying to keep himself together but, now that he's entertaining the idea, he wants it so much. Danny nuzzles into him, his beard touching Ryan's clean shaven jaw. “Is what this is all about, eh? Inviting me round in the middle of the afternoon, to make me have my way with ya? Jesus, you're drivin' me fuckin' mad here,”

Ryan forgets himself and tries to bring his hands down, obviously not getting very far and he hisses from the pull around his wrists as the bed frame sways and creaks. “Danny...please,” 

He kisses him hard and swift, Ryan arching his neck to chase him. “I've got ya. I'll make you feel good, promise.” he soothes, thumb pushed to his full lower lip as he gently holds his chin. 

They realise at the same time where this is going and, after a few moments, Ryan points a finger awkwardly to his bedside table on his right and rubs the side of his foot across the back of Danny's calf as he stretches to open the top drawer.

“Somebody's done this before,” he teases and puts the half empty bottle of lube next to Ryan's watch and the lamp.

“Yeah, you,” he retorts, feeling more comfortable and with it now he's made the decision. “You always forget to buy any.”

“That's what you think,” he winks.

He fishes out a condom and settles properly on top of Ryan's body to work his way down with a trail of kisses. He spends ages on his stomach, nips in little bites and rubs his cheeks into his skin until he's pink and sensitive, muscles jumping as he traces the divots of his abs and the cluster of moles on his side with his tongue. He heads lower to his hipbones and the crease of his thighs, shouldering between them just the best side of rough to make Ryan smile and melt into the mattress. Danny's always coming up with jokes about his clean shaven face and lack of body hair, taunting that he should get I.D.'d at the door of the bars and pubs they frequent, but Ryan has his own back, goading him about his height and how tiny he looks in his arms on screen, even though there's barely much of a difference at all because he sees the real Danny, how he can turn him on with a crooked, roguish smile and how wholeheartedly Ryan responds to being marked up.

Now, his shoulders lift and back bows as Danny sucks a harsh bruise to the inside of his thigh, his legs splayed wide in surrender. His fingers are a light patter across his skin and curl between his cheeks before they're gone.

“Oops, forgot this,” he says, all innocent, as he grabs the lube.

“Oh god, just do it,” Ryan pants, chest heaving, his hips moving restlessly to find any kind of relief.

“Alright, bossy boots!” he laughs, snapping his teeth against Ryan's nipple, even though they both know he's as impatient, sometimes worse.

He pours out a generous amount on his fingertips and Ryan grips onto the third tie keeping his wrists immobile, the powerlessness hitting him full force. He uses whatever strength he has left to bring Danny closer and traps him between his thighs, feeling exposed as Danny yanks one of his legs onto his shoulder and drops a kiss to the bone of his ankle. His roaming fingers breach him one by one, careful but with an edge, like this is getting to him too because he knows how it feels. He's watched Danny come apart from his hands alone, around him, inside him, fucking him until he can come no more and now he's desperate to touch himself, but he can't and Danny's enjoying it, the bastard. Ryan tells him to untie him, just the one that keeps him locked to the headboard, but Danny shakes his head as he knows what he's doing. He doesn't want to stop, he has the safe word for that.

“I've got a better idea,” he says, and scratches his fingers over Ryan's leg.

Up against the birthmark on the back of the same thigh, an indistinct tan splodge of a shape that no one knows is there unless he's sans clothes, Danny's cock bumps against it and Ryan shifts to fit him to his arse. He narrows his eyes at Danny as he slowly opens the foil with his teeth, spits out the corner carelessly and slides the condom on, adding more lube. It's another favourite part, the sensation of the fullness and the stretch at the start, no matter how much he's prepared. On the contrary, Ryan forgets to breathe and groans when Danny reminds him, his palm pressed to the broad firmness of Ryan's chest as he gasps _fuck_ repeatedly, voice deep and head spinning as Danny begins to swivel his hips forward. He tells him how fit he is, how sexy he looks bound and at his mercy and he wants to say something back and touch him in return, but he can't and his words have left him again, replaced by incoherency and sweat as Danny increases his pace and the pressure. He leans more of his weight on Ryan, going deeper, and a flash of pain shimmers through Ryan's thigh when he squeezes them to Danny's hips to catch the blooming bruise there, sending him into begging and briefly elsewhere in his mind. 

He feels connected and disconnected all at once, feeling Danny at every point they're touching individually, every nerve ending ablaze with desire, so it's a surprise when the world comes back into focus to Danny's hand clenched on top of both of his. He ducks down and pushes their mouths together, sharing breath and tongue and not much else the second he sees Ryan blink up at him. The leverage means his strokes are faster and the frame knocks into Ryan's wrists in the way. After a while, he kneels into the bed and slides the hand on top of Ryan's around to the back of his neck and the other to his flagging erection, trusting that Ryan's limbs curled all over him will hold him tight. He rubs his palm back and forth across the wet head of his cock and Ryan makes that helpless noise in their kissing, his big hands tensed like claws as he gives into the feeling. His hips jump and he bears down, starkly aware of the girth of Danny's cock fucking him open before his own kicks and his orgasm sparks to life. He yanks on the ties, eyes screwed shut, and distantly hears Danny breathlessly telling him to stop in case he breaks something, _but he can't_ , not yet, riding it out hard. What feels like a lifetime later and is probably only a couple of minutes, his movements eventually, finally slow down. He stares at the blue of Danny's eyes above him until his surroundings become clearer. His stomach and Danny's fingers are sticky with his release, but Danny's made no move to finish off.

He lets himself be softly kissed then gestures to the ties. “It's always the fuckin' shy ones,” Danny cackles, looking at him like he's brand new and endlessly amused at what he's found as the blush radiates down Ryan's pale neck and chest.

Ryan tries not to let his disappointment show that he has to pull out to untie him, not done with him yet, but he's still glad to be free. They inspect his wrists together, ringed with red marks but skin unbroken. One of his wristbones throbs from the hit to the bed frame but he feels fine in himself, great even. He pulls Danny aggressively down against him by his arse and occupies his mouth with a languorous kiss to thrust upwards, despite his softening dick lying between them. When Danny doesn't take the hint and would rather get off any old way, Ryan tries to angle him right.

He soon comes to his senses. “Really?”

“Be quick,” he says, low voiced and fucked out.

In a role reversal, Danny obeys and a handful of thrusts later, Ryan squeezes him tiredly, vibrating with over-stimulation, and he comes, his flushed face buried in the pillow underneath Ryan's head. He withdraws for the last time and slumps on him with a groan, the breath knocked out of him for a moment. Ryan waits to see if he'll move then puts his hand onto Danny's lower back, stroking his thumb there, enjoying a post-coital cuddle.

“So was it the tying up or the fuck that did it for you the most?” Danny mumbles into his chest.

Ryan looks at the ceiling. “I...have no idea.” he confesses, surprised. It's all a bit of a blur.

Danny yawns, lulled by the warm sweep of gentle fingers on his back. “Mmm, either way, I'm knackered now.”

“Well, unless you've got somewhere else to be...”

\----

Sometime later, Ryan wakes first from their afternoon nap. Danny is still out for the count beside him, worn out from earlier. He thinks about leaving him to sleep it off for a bit, but the ache in his limbs means he doesn't fancy moving far either. The light has faded on the curtains the closer the day gets to evening and he remembers that they jumped each other and forgot to do anything else, like eat. He chews thoughtfully on his lip, pleasantly swollen from all the kissing, and tries to recall what's in his fridge when his eyes stray back to Danny. He wouldn't have been surprised if he'd woken to an ill-timed erection poking him in the back and although he didn't, it's got his own seemingly one track mind thinking about Danny's cock.

Not to jostle the sleeping man next to him, Ryan sits up slowly and shivers, both from being completely naked under his duvet and how open he still feels, like Danny could just go again no problem from the remnants of lube smeared to his arse and between his thighs. His bedfellow is a messy one, but he's excellent at a lot of things so Ryan can deal.

All of a sudden, a wicked idea comes to him and he slides under the covers, disappearing from view. He can hardly see or breathe much, but he still plants his hands in the mattress and settles gently by Danny's legs. They were in a ready made sprawl and Ryan draws level with his cock, soft and wholly uninterested, like a challenge. He takes hold with a light grip and deliberately licks up the length of him just to get a taste, moving away to pepper kisses to his hips. With still no sign of him waking up, Ryan rolls the heel of his palm to his balls, pressing over them, fondling, and rubs his thumb through his slit. Danny's leg twitches then stills, like he's in the middle of a dream. Ryan licks at the base of him, wider than his own, and can't wait any longer to get him in his mouth. He makes a fist beneath the head of his dick and meets it with his open lips a few inches down. He starts to thicken and Ryan continues until he's at half mast and he hears a louder waking breath above him. He's glad when Danny tugs the duvet back and touches his cheek, an excuse to pause and breathe more clearly himself. He looks at Danny's sleepy face.

“Not the ears,” he reminds him sternly, half-joking, and wiggles his tongue to his foreskin before he sucks him in further.

Awake and fully invested, Danny dutifully avoids his ears and pulls where his hair is longest on top, his perfect style totally ruined into a haphazard, fluffy mess by his own writhing and Danny's hands. Once he's fully hard, Ryan bobs his head to the rhythm of Danny's other hand clamped and squeezing his shoulder, rapidly hurtling to the point of no return. Less into marks and more the fixation Danny has with his skilled tongue and lush lips, Ryan fondles his balls again and leaves his cock to suck one into his mouth, the sound obscene when he lets it go.

“Shit, you're gonna kill me,” Danny warns, the rough pads of his fingers feeling along his cheekbone and to the bulge back in his mouth.

But there's something missing. He curiously reaches behind himself. Danny kicks the duvet further down to the foot of the bed as Ryan tries to tuck two fingers into his hole.

“Jesus holy fuck, Ryan,” he groans, desperate to watch but the heat around his cock getting the better of him. “You're not playin' fuckin' fair.”

He knows what the croak in Danny's voice means and stares at the line of his neck, his beard thick under his chin, and braces himself. He eases him into his throat for less clean up and feels him come, working to swallow it all. Eventually, he pulls off with a pop and rests his softening dick onto his palm as he runs his tongue up the length. He does it to make him shy away rather him being in need of it. Ryan crawls to his pillow and settles on his stomach beside him, playing with the front of Danny's hair as it curled down, waiting for him to recover.

“Hungry?” he asks when enough time has passed then coughs, because he forgot how much doing that wrecks his voice when he isn't careful.

Danny puts a hand flat to his ribs, still looking a tad overwhelmed. “A bit,” he admits, “but you're probably not after that display,”

“Very funny.” Ryan kisses him chastely and he still grimaces. “C'mon, I'll make us something.” 

He swings his legs out from the bed, chest expanded with satisfaction. He checks himself in the nearby mirror, sighing when he notices how vigorously Danny went to town. Their eyes meet in the mirror and he blinks away first, the knowing look on Danny's face enough for him not to pretend to complain. At least the marks will all be hidden by his clothes, none of them high enough to be noticed by anyone else. The bruise forming on his inner thigh, where he's palest, smarts as he walks around the room and tries to find his briefs.

Behind him, Danny leans up on his elbows, unashamedly watching him stalk about. “Is this why you agreed to close the curtains? So you could walk around with your arse out? Not that you shouldn't. It is your house.” 

“I can't find my boxers! Where the hell did you throw them?” 

He's not sure he's ever seen Danny jump that fast out of bed before and Ryan grins as he grabs his underwear from the floor just before he gets to him, covered by their overlapping jeans. He lets Danny drag him into his embrace, arms around his waist. “As if I was gonna tell ya.”

Their lips meet and he pats the perfect curve of Ryan's arse, his t-shirt thrown at his chest when he breaks away with a smile. Ryan's barely looking into the wardrobe as he picks the first t-shirt from the hanger.

“Fuck that.” Danny says, once Ryan sees that it's dull, plain white, soft and rather thin, fitting to the contours of his body, and he makes to remove it. “Gotta get me kicks from somewhere now that we're dressed,”

“You're insatiable,” Ryan laughs.

“I think you mean 'youthful', mate,” he grins.

“Don't start that again!”

They bicker good-naturedly as they go downstairs and Ryan's about to lead Danny into his kitchen when something catches his eye and he stops. It's Danny's hat, on the floor. Not where he put it, _inside_ his rucksack. Danny follows him into the living room and he gasps. All of Danny's things are strewn across the floorboards, luckily undamaged from first glance. 

Turns out he had a lot more than underwear and a toothbrush. 

Tommy is sitting in the exact same place where Ryan put him, the picture of innocence, head on his tiny paws like he had nothing to do with such carnage, but there could only be one culprit.

“We'll have to work on his acceptance,” Ryan winces, trying for a joke, as he shoos Tommy off from his favoured spot as punishment.

“Rejected by a dog.” Danny laughs, “I hope that's not how work's gonna take it.”

Ryan sighs at his sniggering, glad that he takes his dog acting up as funny, and pulls him closer by his t-shirt. They still smell of sweat and sex. He can't say he minds that much. “Screw what the world thinks.” he grins. 

They tidy all of Danny's belongings into his rucksack and he takes it upstairs, away from the temptation of a repeat performance, although Ryan swears that Tommy is smarter than that. Danny enters the kitchen as he's giving his dog a stern talking to, except he just looks content to be in his arms.

“Sorry, mate, but Danny's here to stay.” he says, rolling his eyes when Tommy licks his nose.

He turns and blushes when he realises how his words could be taken, like they'll become more than a secret, like they'll tell people that they're a couple. Danny raises his eyebrow and smirks, waiting for him to let his dog go, so he can have him all to himself again. “It's true.” he agrees, hugging him around his middle and nosing at his neck, his collar slightly misshapen from wear. “And just like your dog, I require feeding.”

Ryan's never been happier to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
